This invention relates to the game of ice-curling wherein curling brooms or brushes are used to improve the surface of the ice ahead and in the slide path of a rock thrown by a player. Although the term "thrown" is used in respect of curling rocks the rocks are, in reality pushed by a player to start them in the correct direction down the ice. The improvement in the ice achieved by the sweeping action resides in both clearing of debris from the slide path as well as providing lower friction to the rock by producing, by broom or brush friction, a thin film of water on the ice.
Corn brooms, especially made for curling, are prone to loose straws and in order to overcome this problem socks, such as of nylon cloth, are now employed to prevent this and the corn straw has been replaced, in the sock, by plastic slats which provide a similar effect. Brushes or push-brooms are becoming popular but suffer also from a disadvantage, similar to the corn broom, in that they loose bristles which become embedded in the ice or caught under a sliding rock causing an unpredictable slide path. In order to overcome this problem it is known from Canadian Pat. No. 1,009,862--issued Apr. 28, 1981 to Albert N. Thompson to apply a fabric covering to the push-broom surface, in this instance two conjugate areas of different fabrics which can be brought into play by tilting the broom one way or the other.
Push brooms, as presently known, are subject to certain disadvantages:
(a) The sweeping or brushing surface is of elongated rectangular shape and in order for sweeping to be the most effective the broom must be oriented transverse to the slide path of a thrown rock thus necessitating a particular position of the sweeper with respect to the slide path.
(b) The handle of the broom is fixed to the broom head per se rendering it primarily best suited for use by a person of a predetermined height whereas curling persons are of various heights.
(c) The sweeper must note the orientation of the broom or head before contacting the ice in order to not touch (burn) the sliding (in play) rock. This orientation is not discernible from the handle of the broom which is round and provides no indication of head orientation.
(d) Brooms and brushes are subject to wear and must be discarded even though the parts thereof, which do not contact the ice, are still in good condition.